La Vida del Guerrero Legendario
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Destruir, destruir, destruir! Es lo único que sé hacer ¡Y me encanta! Destruir planetas enteros, cegar las vidas de todos esos seres insignificantes que tengan la mala suerte de cruzarse por mi camino y espero seguir así durante mucho tiempo más; pero lo que más quiero es encontrar al que me hizo sufrir tanto en el pasado ¡Y matarlo con mis propias manos!


**LA VIDA DEL GUERRERO LEGENDARIO**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, es interesante notar que a pesar de haber pasado más de un año desde que hice mi primer fic de DBZ hasta ahora hago mi segundo fic sobre ese anime ¿Qué curioso, verdad? XD. Bien, tal y como lo dice el título, esta historia se centrará en el que se considera (por muchas personas) el verdadero y legendario súper saiyajin; hablo por supuesto de… (Música de tambores por favor XD)**

**¡BROLY EL LEGENDARIO SÚPER SAIYAJIN! (Se tira confetis con serpentinas y globos y se soplan espanta suegras XD) ¿Por qué hago un fic sobre él? Pues fácil, sé que ahora es muy tarde para eso, pero hago esta historia en honor al aniversario número 30 de Dragon Ball y como soy un gran fanático de ese anime, decidí poner mi granito de arena.**

**Sé que Broly ha aparecido en MUCHOS fics, pero aquí lo voy hacer lo más canónico posible (Ya saben, el grandulón psicópata que le gusta causar enormes desastres) y aunque técnicamente no debería de ser considerado parte de la cronología Canon de la serie (si fuese así, estaría entre los tiempos de Cell y los tiempos de Majin Buu) eso no quita el hecho de que sea uno de mis villanos favoritos de las películas de DBZ y creo que le debieron de sacar un poco más provecho.**

**Así que ya no nos lo aburró más y comencemos con esto. Dragon Ball no es mío, es del genio creador Akira Toriyama (Y las películas de Broly son de Toei Animation) Pero la historia y los personajes que inventé son de mí propiedad… ah y por cierto, todo será contado desde el punto de vista del grandulón descerebrado.**

¡DESTRUIR, DESTRUIR Y DESTRUIR! Es lo único que sé hacer ¡Y me encanta! Destruir planetas enteros, cegar las vidas de todos esos seres insignificantes que tengan la mala suerte de cruzarme por mi camino ¡Jamás me voy a cansar de hacer esto! Y espero poder seguir divirtiéndome de esta manera durante mucho tiempos más.

-¡JAJAJAJA!- estaba riendo enérgicamente mientras lanzaba varias esferas de energía destruyendo muchos edificios y estructuras haciendo que volaran en mil pedazos.

-¡Deténganlo, deténganlo!- gritó desesperado una las esas cucarachas apestosas que habitan el planeta en el que me encuentro jugando ahora y junto con otros insectos me empezaron a disparar con sus inútiles armas pero lo único que conseguían era hacerme cosquillas -no… no puede ser ¡No le hemos hecho ni un solo rasguño!- exclamó atónito.

-¿Qué sucede, eso es todo lo que son capaces de hacer?- los desafié sonriendo de medio lado y varios de ellos empezaron a retroceder -huir no les servirá de nada ¡TODOS USTEDES ESTÁN MUERTOS!- dicho esto empecé a rugir del esfuerzo mientras era rodeado por mi aura amarilla fosforescente haciendo que todo a mi alrededor temblara violentamente y que esos debiluchos cayeran al piso y me vieran más aterrados que antes -¡DESAPAREZCAN!-

Enseguida creé una poderosa explosión en mi lugar desintegrando a esos pobres diablos y terminando por destruir todo lo que había a mí alrededor reduciéndole a cenizas.

-Ah… ah…- respiré un poco agitado flotando encima del cráter que cree con la explosión -ja, ja, ja ¡JAJAJAJA!- de nuevo comencé a reír a carcajadas mirando el cielo de este insignificante mundo -ahora… daré el golpe final- concentré energía en mi mano derecha y apunte al suelo de este pedazo de roca inservible para volarlo en pedazos y reducirlo a polvo cósmico.

-¡Espera Broly!- me llamó mi padre acercándose a mí; lo miré muy molesto al querer interrumpir mi diversión y antes de que de hiciera algo, extendió hacia mí su mano derecha haciendo que el guantelete que lleva puesto brillara del mismo color que mi aura -¡Tranquilízate hijo!- me suplicó.

Y de repente me detuve, no sé cómo es que siempre logra hacer esto pero cada vez que lo hace mi insaciable sed de sangre desaparece enseguida y me tranquiliza haciéndome entrar en una especie de trance o algo así; solté un suspiro volviendo a mi forma normal y el también soltó un suspiro pero de alivio para luego sonreír un poco.

-Bien hecho hijo. Como siempre lo haces, haz hecho un buen trabajo- me alagó y solamente le dije un "gracias" sin emoción alguna -ahora en marcha, aún tenemos otros planetas que devastar.

-Como digas, padre- nos retiramos del lugar dejando atrás el bello espectáculo que hice.

¿Cuántos años han pasado desde que comencé a destruir todo lo que tengo en frente y causar el terror por todo el universo? Tantos que no sabría cuántos decir con exactitud, mejor dicho, desde que tengo uso de razón… claro, suponiendo que yo alguna vez haya tenido alguna uso de la razón.

¿Quién soy yo? Fácil ¡YO SOY EL LEGENDARIO SÚPER SAIJYAJIN! ¡EL GUERRERO INVENCIBLE! ¡EL SER MÁS PODEROSO DE TODO EL UNIVERO! Y mi nombre es Broly.

¿Por qué me gusta destruir todo a mí alrededor? Es como dije ahora ¡Porque me resulta muy divertido! El sufrimiento de los demás para mí es un deleite, un manjar que no cambiaría por nada.

Esa es la aptitud que todo un saiyajin de sangre pura debe de tener, gozar de las batallas y del dolor de los demás y yo por supuesto no puedo ser la excepción; especialmente porque soy el guerrero legendario que aparece una vez cada mil años.

Y si me autoproclamo el legendario súper saiyajin, no lo hago por pura arrogancia ¡Sino porque es la pura verdad! Ya que desde siempre he sido poseedor de un poder tremendo; según las palabras de mi padre, siendo un recién nacido superaba el poder la mayoría de guerreros élites saiyajin, con un poder de pelea de diez mil aproximadamente; sin lugar a dudas era un ser súper dotado.

Aunque casi enseguida ese don se volvió una maldición ya que el desgraciado gobernante de los saiyajines, el maldito cobarde del rey Vegeta, al darse cuenta de mi tremendo poder nos mandó a matar a mi padre y a mí. Como era un bebe en ese momento casi no recuerdo lo que me ocurrió, solo me acuerdo de sentir un dolor terrible en mi cuerpo cuando me apuñalaron y no sé qué más sucedió hasta que un tal Freezer, el supuesto emperador del universo entero, destruyó el planeta de los saiyajines; cuando papá y yo estuvimos a punto de morir, creo que creé un campo de fuerza a nuestro alrededor que nos protegió de la destrucción de nuestro mundo.

Esa fue una clara demostración de poder ya que aun siendo un bebe tuve la fuerza suficiente para resistir la explosión de un planeta y vagar en el espacio durante un tiempo mientras mi padre y yo nos recuperábamos.

Nunca conocí a mi madre y no sabía cómo era **(NA: ¿Quién creen que fue la madre de Broly y cómo era?)** pero papá me trató de "criar" lo mejor que podía.

Y como lo pueden apreciar, lo hizo de maravilla. Moldeándome para ser el arma de destrucción definitiva, el ejemplo perfecto del caos y la ruina, el guerrero más temible de todos ¡El legendario súper saiyajin!

Bueno, aunque él no tiene la culpa de todo; ya que yo no ponía mucho de mi parte para tener una buena aptitud ya que desde niño me encantaba destruir todo a mi paso solo por diversión haciendo total caso omiso a sus suplicas e incluso, en varias ocasiones lo agredía cuando trataba de detenerme, razón por la cual tiene esa cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de la cara.

Pero a pesar de mi impresionante poder, durante muchos años nos tratamos de mantener en el "anonimato" ya que el enano que destruyó nuestro planeta quería erradicar por completo la raza de los saiyajin; papá decía que si nos encontraba supuestamente nos habría "liquidado"

¡PATRAÑAS! Si me hubiera topado con él ¡Lo habría matado fácilmente usando solamente mis puños! Y de seguro hubiera disfrutado mucho despedazarlo ya que ese insecto tenía miedo de que la leyenda del súper saiyajin se hiciera realidad ¡Como me hubiera gustado ver su cara al ver que la leyenda se hizo realidad! De seguro se habría muerto del miedo con solamente verme y sentir en carne propia mi extraordinario poder **(NA: ¿nunca se han preguntado cómo habría sido la reacción de Freezer si se hubiera topado con Broly? De seguro se habría cagado del miedo XD).**

Pero eso sería algo imposible ya que los rumores se mueven más rápido que la velocidad de la luz y nos enteramos de algo que nos asombró y eso fue que el "todo poderoso emperador del universo" fue derrotado… ¡POR UN SÚPER SAIYAJIN! Era imposible ¡SI EL ÚNICO SÚPER SAIYAJIN QUE EXISTE SOY YO! ¡¿Quién era ese otro supuesto súper saiyajin que acabó con él?!

La respuesta a esa pregunta hizo que algo dentro de mí despertara, mejor dicho, hizo que la furia dormida en mi interior saliera a flote aumentando mis de por sí grandes poderes y volviéndome más inestable y errático de lo que ya era, pues porque el que derrotó al "temible" Freezer fue un tal Goku, también conocido como…

¡KAKAROTOOOOOO! Con tan solo mencionar su nombre ¡Hace que mi sangre hierva!

De las pocas cosas que recuerdo de chico ¡ÉL ES LO QUE MÁS RECUERDO! Su llantos… ¡SUS MALDITOS LLANTOS RETUMBAN EN MI MENTE A CADA SEGUNDO CUANDO PIENSO EN ÉL! ¡Lo odio con toda mi alma! Y que él se hiciera llamar el "legendario súper saiyajin" ¡SOLO HACE QUE LO ODIE MUCHO MÁS!

Aunque en cierto sentido le debo dar las gracias ya que el enorme odio que le tengo guardado es lo que hace que mis poderes sean infinitos e ilimitados. Desde que supe que él seguía con vida siempre he soñado con volver a verlo y hacerlo sufrir como se merece hasta que me suplique que acabe con su miserable existencia ¡QUE BELLO SERÍA PODER HACER ESO!

Pero papá tenía otros planes, él quería cobrarle venganza al hijo del rey Vegeta por lo que nos hizo; yo también lo odio y de igual manera quisiera hacerlo sufrir y como el tal Freezer ya no existía, había una bacante para ser el nuevo gobernador el universo entero.

A mí esto no me interesaba en lo más mínimo y no tenía muchas ganas de ayudar a mi padre con sus asuntos; lo único que quiero hacer es destruir todo a mi paso y como el universo es supuestamente infinito ¡La diversión nunca se acabaría! Y en el mejor de los casos, podría toparme con Kakaroto y matarlo como tanto he soñado.

Hasta que un día ocurrió algo extraño, fue en realidad una noche. Estaba profundamente dormido, hasta que mi padre trató de colocarme algo e la cabeza, creo que era una diadema o una corona; no sabía de qué se trataba pero por supuesto no me puse feliz y estuve a punto de matarlo pero cuando le puse las manos encima…

Me detuve, no sé qué fue lo que hizo pero desde ese momento… creo que me volví más "sumiso" por así decirlo, no confundan las cosas, seguía disfrutando causar enormes destrozos sin reparo alguno, pero ya no podía hacerlo con la misma libertad que antes.

Sea lo que sea que papá hizo, lo ayude con sus planes. La primera fase de su plan fue causar destrozos en la galaxia del sur, en otros tiempos habría destruido los planetas por completo luego de acabar con sus desdichados habitantes, pero justo cuando estoy por hacer eso, papá interviene como lo hizo hace unos momentos.

Después de un tiempo decidió llevar a cabo la siguiente fase de su plan, esta vez cobrarle venganza al estúpido príncipe Vegeta y a otros saiyajines y quedarnos con la Tierra para que sea nuestra nueva base; para eso íbamos a "recrear" el planeta Vegeta, solo iba a ser un montaje para hacer que cayera en nuestra trampa.

Para eso necesitábamos un poco de mano de obra, así que esclavizamos a los debiluchos y pequeños habitantes de un planeta llamado Shamo para que hicieran el trabajo pesado, de solo recordar las expresiones de sus caras al ver como los mataba y destruía sus civilización, me da una gran alegría. La forma en cómo les íbamos a cobrar venganza era traerlo al "nuevo planeta Vegeta" que iba a ser impactado por un meteorito y al ser destruido, acabaría con ellos.

Bah ¡QUÉ ESTUPIDEZ! No sé porque papá se toma la molestia para hacer un plan tan elaborado ¡Si con mis poderes es más que suficiente para acabar con todos ellos sin siquiera derramar una sola gota de sudor!

Faltaban pocos días para llevar a cabo su plan y lo único que hacía era descansar en un trono hecho especialmente para mí. Pero mientras lo hacía de nuevo me puse a pensar en Kakaroto… ¡KAKAROTO! Supuestamente él y Vegeta viven en el pequeño planeta Tierra, si es así… ¡AL FIN LO TENDRÍA EN MIS MANOS! **(NA: Advertencia, mucho Gore)**

De repente todo a mí alrededor se puso oscuro, estaba flotando en medio de la nada.

-¿En dónde estoy?- pregunté confundido mirando de un lado a otro -¿Papá, estás ahí?- lo llamé pero lo único que obtuve como respuesta fue un silencio que parecía ser infinito.

-¡BUAH!- escuché un llanto, ese llanto solo le puede pertenecer a…

-¡KAKAROTO!- grité furioso con todas mis fuerzas transformándome en un súper saiyajin, cuando me transformó me vuelvo más grande y musculoso, el pelo se me vuelve azul claro y las bandas que tengo por mi cuerpo brillan intensamente -¡¿EN DÓNDE ESTÁS?!- pregunté viendo de un lado a otro pero no lo encontraba y seguía escuchando sus malditos e insoportables llantos -¡CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE!- gritaba ahora desesperado sujetándome fuertemente los costados de la cabeza y moviéndome de forma errática con los ojos cerrados ¡ES UNA TORTURA! -¡QUE TE CALLEEESSS!- grité ahora expulsando una onda de energía.

Al pasar eso sus malditos llantos desaparecieron para mi gran alivio y respiré de forma agitada volviendo a ver a mi alrededor tratando de encontrarlo; hasta que sentí que alguien estaba detrás de mí y al dar la vuelta vi a un tipo con un traje anaranjado y… un momento, ese pelo negro alborotado… ¡ES ÉL! ¡ES KAKAROTO! ¡Nunca podría olvidar a alguien con un cabello como ese!

-¡KAKAROTO, AL FIN TE TENGO!- enseguida me le acerqué y ¡KRIAK! le clavé el puño derecho en el estómago tan fuerte que le atravesé la espalda haciendo que abriera mucho los ojos y que vomitara sangre salpicándome la cara aumentando el tamaño de mi sonrisa, sobre todo porque sentía sus órganos retorcerse y los huesos crujir -oh que pena, creo que se me pasó la mano- me lamenté ya que al hacerle eso acabé muy rápido con su vida y no lo podría hacer sufrir como tanto quiero -me hubiera gusta divertirme un poco más- retiré mi mano de su cuerpo.

Pero me sorprendí ya que al hacer eso, él se desmoronó como si estuviera hecho de arena, polvo y cenizas y antes de que pudiera decir alguna cosa, de nuevo sentí que alguien estaba a mis espaldas y al girar otra vez, ahí estaba de nuevo Kakaroto.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- pregunté atónito -¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE SIGAS VIVO?!- pregunté ya furioso y él solamente sonrió de medio lado -¡NO TE BURLES DE MÍ!- otra vez me le acerqué pero en vez de empalarlo como antes, le di un fuerte golpe en la cara mandándolo a volar de espaldas y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, me puse detrás de él y ¡SHUARK! Le clavé mi mano izquierda en su espalda sujetando su columna vertebral y de un movimiento se la arranqué con todo y cabeza e hice que me viera manchándome de nuevo con su sangre -¡¿YA NO TE PARECE TAN DIVERTIDO, VERDAD?!- le pregunté otra vez sonriendo como antes.

Otra vez me sorprendí cuando él sonrió de medio lado y de nuevo se volvió polvo, arena y cenizas escurriéndose entre mis dedos.

-¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?!- retrocedí un poco ¡¿Acaso Kakaroto es inmortal?!

Volví a sentir su presencia detrás de mí y giré con la intención de lanzarle un ataque de energía, pero me quedé sin habla ya que no había un Kakaroto ¡HABÍAN MILES DE KAKAROTOS! Y todos ellos me sonreían con burla.

-Esto no puede ser…- susurré retrocediendo de nuevo, pero luego sonreí -pensándolo mejor… ¡ESTO ES PERFECTO! Así tendré a incontables Kakarotos a quienes matar de todas las formas que conozco ¡JUAJAJAJAHH!- me les acerqué para divertirme con todos ellos.

Cogí a uno de la cabeza con mis grandes manos y se la empecé a aplastar y escuché como sus huesos crujían y le salía sangre de los ojos, nariz, orejas y bocas hasta que ¡KRANK! Se la aplasté por completo salpicándome otra vez, después me acerqué a otro para cogerlo de la espalda y sostenerlo por encima de mi cabeza y de un movimiento ¡ROANK! Lo partí por la cintura y tanto su sangre como órganos me cayeron encima y me relamí los labios sonriendo enormemente.

Ahora cogí a uno del cuello con mi mano izquierda y lo empecé a estrangular hasta que usé mi mano derecha como un martillo para ¡SHRENK! Aplastarle la cabeza, cogí a otro de sus brazos mientras apoyé mi rodilla contra su pecho y se los arranqué y con estos mismos lo empecé a golpear salvajemente hasta que desaparecieron, luego le di a uno una patada en el costado derecho tan fuerte que también lo partí a la mitad, después cogí a dos de la cabeza e hice que estas se chocaran entre sí violentamente y varias veces hasta que se reventaron.

Seguía, seguía y seguía divirtiéndome matando a todos esos Kakarotos de forma bestial ¡ERA UN SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD!

-¡¿Qué les sucede, eso es todo de lo que son capaces?!- les pregunté burlón ya que ninguno me había tocado ni un solo pelo, es más, ni siquiera trataban de defenderse -¡¿No hay nadie que esté a mi altura?!- pregunté ahora lanzándoles una gran esfera de energía que desintegro a muchos de ellos.

Sin previo aviso, el resto de ellos desapareció como si el viento los dispersara y otra vez sentí una presencia detrás de mí, solo que esta vez, era más fuerte y al girar vi a otro Kakaroto, pero este era distinto ya que estaba rugiendo del esfuerzo mientras era rodeado por una intensa aura dorada muy parecida a la mía y su cabello se paraba y después de crear una enceguecedora luz, su cabello se volvió totalmente dorado y con sus ojos azules me miraba fijamente y con toda seriedad.

-…- me le quedé viendo de arriba abajo ¡Su poder aumento de una forma tremenda! Pero no estaba a mi nivel claro está -ah ya veo… ¡Te volviste un súper saiyajin!- deduje; que curioso, su pelo no es azul como el mío -eso está muy bien, ya que así harías de esta pelea más interesante ¡COMENCEMOS!

Como hice con los demás, me le acerqué para pegarle pero desapareció de repente y sin previo aviso me dio una patada en la espalda haciéndome rugir del dolor, pero enseguida di media vuelta para darle un codazo en la cara, pero él se agachó y le rocé su pelo dorado para luego darme un golpe vertical en la quijada haciendo que retrocediera un poco para luego darme varios golpes en el estómago haciendo que de nuevo rugiera del dolor, hasta que lo sujeté de los costados de su cabeza y le empecé a dar varios cabezazos, creo que mi diadema se rompía con cada golpe.

Hasta que movió hacia arriba su rodilla izquierda dándome otro golpe en la quijada haciendo que lo soltara y enseguida me dio un golpe en el rostro con su puño derecho volteándome la cara. Pero le respondí también golpeándole la cara con mi puño izquierdo y él de nuevo me dio otro en la cara y le volví a responder de la misma forma.

Nos seguimos golpeando dándonos con todo lo que teníamos y a pesar de mis heridas ¡ME DIVERTÍA COMO NUNCA! Ya que esta ha sido la primera vez que tengo que pelear enserio y con un oponente que esté a mi altura.

-¡KAME…!- exclamó alejándose un poco de mí mientras concentraba energía en sus manos -¡HAME…HAAAA!- extendió sus manos hacia mí.

Reaccioné rápido y puse enfrente de mí mi mano izquierda concentrando toda mi energía en ella lanzando el ataque más poderoso que alguna vez haya hecho y que al chocarse contra la técnica de Kakaroto…

-¡PAUUAANNG!- se creó una poderosa explosión que nos mandó a volar a los dos en direcciones opuestas.

_-Broly…-_ escuché la voz de mi padre en forma de eco pero no lo veía por ninguna parte y decidí no prestarle atención ¡NADA NI NADIE INTERRUMPIRÁ MI PELEA CONTRA KAKAROTO!

-¡Kakaroto, en dónde estás!- lo llamé, pero al ver mis manos y luego mi cuerpo me asombré mucho ya que me había vuelto muy grande, mucho más grande y musculoso de lo que era y no tenía la diadema en mi cabeza -no sé porque sufrí este cambio… ¡PERO ME SIENTO MEJOR QUE NUNCA!- grité emocionado por el impresionante poder que acabo de adquirir.

-¡Jamás te lo perdonaré!- escuché a Kakaroto que tenía tus ropas dañadas y se me acercó a pasos lentos con su mirada seria clavada en mí y ahora fue mi turno de sonreírle con burla.

_-Broly…-_ de nuevo escuché la voz de mi padre pero seguí sin prestarle atención.

-Ha sido muy divertido pelear contra ti Kakaroto ¡PERO YA ES HORA DE ACABAR CON ESTO!

Enseguida nos acercamos saltando en el aire. Todo pareció ir en cámara lenta mientras preparábamos nuestros puños izquierdos para darnos nuestro golpe definitivo, yo le quería dar un golpe en la cara y él en el estómago y cuando estábamos por golpearnos…

-¡BROLY!- me gritó mi padre.

-¡AH ¿QUÉ?!- pregunté confundido y al ver a mi alrededor, me di cuenta de que estaba sentado en mi trono ¡TODO ESO RESULTÓ SER UN SUEÑO! Uno muy placentero debo decir.

-¿Estás bien, hijo?- me preguntó papá y le dije que sí -me alegro, ahora escucha. Hay tener que hacer los últimos preparativos para la llegada de Vegeta y los demás saiyajines, así que en marcha.

De mala gana me levanté y lo seguí, pero aún tenía en mi mente aquel sueño, no sé… parecía una especie de ¿Premonición? Si es así sería maravilloso ya que eso quiere decir que pronto podré enfrentarme a Kakaroto y hacerlo pasar por los peores tormentos, muchos peores que los que él me ha causado y los que nadie pueda imaginarse y demostrarle que yo soy el único y verdadero…

**¡LEGENDARIO SÚPER SAIYAJIN!**

**Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 11/12/2014.**

**Espero que les haya gustado esta historia sobre Broly, sé que mostré lo que de seguro casi todos saben sobre su vida, pero les pido que tengan algo de paciencia ya que es la primera vez que manejo a este personaje.**

**Saben, al principio no sabía sobre quién hacer el fic especial, si sobre Broly o sobre Majin Buu (el enano) pero decidí hacerlo sobre el cabeza de puercoespín ya que él tiene un poco más de "carácter y personalidad" que la que tiene el pequeño Buu, a pesar de que los dos se parecen en ciertos aspectos (Me refiero a que solo tienen puro aire en la cabeza y les gusta destruir todo a su alrededor) pero elegí al grandulón ya que su trama es un poco más profunda que la del pequeño demonio rosado.**

**Sé que el Broly de esta historia no me salió tan Canon como quise que fuera (Ya que aquí es un poco menos bruto y estúpido) pero espero que les haya gustado de igual manera la historia, especialmente la masacre que hizo con todos esos Gokus y su pelea contra el Goku SSJ ;D.**

**Y quién sabe, tal vez más adelante haga historias de los otros súper villanos de DBZ, tanto los de la serie Canon como los que han aparecido en sus películas :O.**

**Así que sin más, me despido y recuerden que tengo otro fic de DBZ llamado "Dragon Ball Z: Legado familiar" que tiene un poco de todo, tanto humor, como drama, mucha acción y un poco de romance y si se toman la molestia de leerlo, les aseguro que les va a encantar mucho ;D**


End file.
